The arrangement of a multimedia program by chapter often facilitates viewer navigation in the multimedia program. One navigation benefit afforded by chapter detection is the ability to selectively skip chapters, particularly advertisements, or “commercials,” inserted into the multimedia program. Conventional commercial detection techniques typically rely on the detection of either video scene changes or the detection of black frames set apart by a duration equivalent to a standard duration of a commercial, which typically is fifteen, thirty or sixty seconds in length. However, anti-skip measures have been instituted by content providers and service providers so as to defeat the effectiveness of these conventional commercial detection systems.